


For You I Will

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:I love your works! If you take prompts how about after a fight over Ian's work at Fairy Tale, Ian decides to withhold sex, and Mickey comes to a conclusion that Ian doesn't want him anymore. So he stops initiating anything and closes off like internally braces himself for loosing for good Ian and the Gallaghers whom he considers his family. Finally he suggests for Ian to go if he's so unhappy with him, which leads to Ian reassuring him what a precious baby he is. Insecure Mickey is my weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Anon, instead of Ian with holding sex, i made so he didn't realise he wasn't fulfilling Mickey's sexual needs
> 
> hope u still like.
> 
> Also: **This work has been translated into _Russian_ by Max_Milka here:** https://ficbook.net/readfic/5890182

“Curtis I'm not gonna tell you again. If you’re late one more time, you’re done.” 

His boss tells him and Ian just nods in understanding. He had missed the train because he hadn’t heard his alarm which is why he’s late. Now he hadn’t even been here five minutes before his boss was ripping him a new one. 

He gets rid of his foul mood and prepares to get on stage. There’s a new guy on the stage next to him. He was not informed of this new development. The way he’s dancing and moving all psyched up makes it clear this is his first day. Which is just _perfect_ because majority of the clients if not all are watching him, and tipping him. Ian sighs but continues to dance for the few still watching him. 

Today is clearly not his day because the guy he gives a lap dance to complains about some shit Ian isn’t paying attention to and refuses to pay for the dance. He is so done with this night. He dresses angrily and gets ready to retire for the night. On his way out the new guy knocks him out of the way. 

“Sucks to be you, huh?” the dude taunts.

But Ian is so frustrated he doesn’t even have the energy to retaliate or beat his ass. He just leaves the Fairy tail and heads towards the L. 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

When Ian gets home he’s not as upset anymore but now he just wants to go to bed and cuddle next to his boyfriend. He goes into their bedroom and quietly undresses trying not to wake Mickey.

“Hey.” Mickey greets and Ian startles.

“Sorry, was trying not to wake you.” Ian apologises but Mickey doesn’t care he's just happy to have his boyfriend home.

He rarely sees him anymore and he can't even remember the last time he had sex. So he’s so happy to have heard Ian come in. Maybe he will get some tonight. “Come ‘ere.” Mickey beckons and Ian willingly walks into his waiting arms.

Ian settles next to him and Mickey pulls him in for a kiss. Ian sighs in the kiss happy to finally be able to do this. This is what he needs. This is where his happiness lies. He pulls back and pecks Mickey one last time before settling for sleep. But Mickey apparently has other plans. Ian hates to deny his boyfriend but he’s not really in the mood.

“Mind if we just… maybe sleep tonight?”

Tonight? What the hell is he talking about? They haven’t fucked in a week! Mickey swallows and tries not to get mad at Ian, he probably has his reasons for not wanting to fuck. Even though Mickey feels like he's being rejected he nods and turns around so Ian can hold him. Soon he hears Ian snoring softly. 

_Guess I have no option but to sleep too._

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

The following morning Mickey tries to get some morning glory in but when he starts to massage Ian's dick _Mickey stop_ is what he gets before Ian turns to sleep on his stomach.

Mickey sniffs and stares at Ian's back for a while before deciding to get up and make breakfast. 

It’s lunchtime when Ian wakes up. Mickey is fully dressed and about to leave. This is why he wishes Ian had any other job. They barely see each other and when they do one of them is leaving. Or Ian is too tired to fuck. Ian comes and kisses him on the lips then walks towards the fridge. 

“Going to work?” Ian asks.

“Yeah.” Mickey thumbs his lip because what he's about to say is bound to bring up an argument. “So umm, what time will you be home tonight?”

“Same time as last night probably.”

“3:00AM.” Ian nods. “You don’t see anything wrong with that?”

Ian groans and takes a seat at the kitchen table. “Not this again.”

Now Mickey is just angry. “We barely see each other Ian. You are out all night around drugs and dry humping fucking geriatrics and then when you come home you are too tired to do anything!”

“This is my job Mickey, this is what I have to do to bring home the money that I do. Which helps a great fucking deal and you know it!”

“I'm not saying…”

“What are you saying Mickey?” Ian interrupts. “This is what I'm good at, what I know how to do and do well. Those other guys I work with don’t even go home. I do my best to make sure no matter what, I come home to you, every single fucking day. What do you want from me?”

“I WANT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND BACK!” Mickey yells. 

“What are you talking about?” Ian asks. “You know what? I can't do this right now. Just go.”

Mickey is so hurt and frustrated and angry right now he feels tears threatening to fall. He quickly turns around and slums the door on the way out. 

Ian is having such a hard time at work lately. The least Mickey can do is be understanding. Ian doesn’t understand what Mickey wants him to do. He quit school, it's not like he can get a well earning job. This is only job he can do that gets them more money than he would make doing most jobs. Why can't Mickey see that?

Ian goes to work, and when he comes he is still the doting loving boyfriend. But all he gets are complaints in return.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

When Mickey comes home from the garage he feels better. His anger has dissipated, Ian does work really hard to provide for the both of them, so maybe Mickey needs to cut him some slack. He enters the house and hears the shower is on. Ian probably getting ready to go to work.

Mickey smiles and gets into the bathroom and undresses just as Ian comes out with a towel around his waist. Mickey smiles at him and steps towards him. He reaches for the towel but Ian grabs his wrist.

“Can't.”

“C’mon, I'm sure you can make some time.”

Ian remembers what happened last night when he was late. “I really can't Mick, I'm sorry.”

Ian is walking out and is about to open the door when he hears Mickey call him name unusually soft. Ian turns around worriedly. “Yeah?”

“We’re okay, right?”

“Of course.” Ian replies and when Mickey nods Ian goes into their bedroom to get ready for work.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

Another week goes by where working at the Fairy Tail gets worse and each day Ian comes home in a worse mood than the days before. Mickey wishes his boyfriend would tell him what’s disturbing him but Ian won’t talk to him. 

Mickey is left to conclude that _he_ is the one on the wrong. He is the one who did something to make Ian this way. By week three Mickey has completely given up with trying to have sex with Ian because of every time he has gotten shut down. Now he just moves through the motions of his day to day life as he waits for the inevitable. Waiting till the day Ian packs his bags and tells him he’s leaving him. Waiting for the day he can no longer rely on the Gallaghers because he won’t be one of them.

“FUCK!” Mickey yells when his friend and coworker Jeff closes the hood of the car they’re working on, on his hand. 

Jeff quickly opens it and rushes to Mickey's side. “What the fuck man? I told you I was shutting the hood and you said _okay_ ”

He did? Mickey doesn’t remember. “Shit, I think they're broken.” Mickey observes and Jeff rushes him to the nearest clinic. 

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

“Get your head in the game man.” Jeff says when he drops Mickey off at his house.

“Yeah.” Mickey mumbles and heads in. 

He goes to the fridge, grabs a beer and uncaps it with his teeth. He was going to be one handed for a while. He sits down too hard on the couch and winces from the pain. He can't believe he was so distracted at work he almost broke his hand. Thank God it was just three fingers, could have been worse. 

He tries really hard not to think about why but he can't. Its three weeks now and soon it will be a month where his boyfriend hasn’t touched him, and to make matters worse Ian doesn’t seem to care that Mickey stopped trying to fuck him. These things happen Mickey supposed. Where one partner just completely looses interest. He has been trying really hard not to think about Ian getting sex elsewhere, but it's inevitable. 

How can Ian not notice they sleep on the two different sides of the bed? How can he not have a problem with the fact that last time they had a conversation was when they fought last week? How can he not miss having sex with Mickey when he on the other hand… He sighs and switches on the TV. He can't take it anymore. It's either Ian dumps him or tells him what he's thinking. Because their none existent relationship is giving him anxiety.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

“I quit! I'm done.”

Ian yells at his boss. He seems to be doing some kind of calculations on the table and Ian grabs one of the piles and quickly runs out. Three grand, not bad. This should do before Ian finds another job.

Mickey will certainly be happy to hear the news. 

Ian however decides not to tell Mickey until he has found a new job. He doesn’t want Mickey to be mad at him for quitting this job he was so proud of.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

_Two Days Later_

 

Ian comes home with some good news. He found a new job, it's not the best but they will have the same schedule and now Mickey can stop being mad that they don’t see each other anymore. He opens the door and calls loudly.

“Mick!” he doesn’t get an answer. There’s no one in the living room so he goes to their bedroom. He finds Mickey sited on the edge of the bed looking down and his bandaged? Hand. Ian quickly knees in front of Mickey and gently takes the wounded hand. “Mickey what happened?”

Mickey looks at him with watery eyes and chuckles bitterly. “Umm, yeah, I hurt my hand at work.” Beat. “Two days ago.”

Ian looks up at him disbelievingly. “What?”

“Yeah.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me Mick?”

“Shouldn’t have had to!” Mickey snaps and gets up. Ian literally doesn’t know what to say. How is it possible for him to have missed this? He gets up and takes Mickey's place on the bed. “Are you leaving me?” Mickey asks softly.

What the hell is going on with Mickey? “Why would you think that?”

Mickey rubs his face with his left hand. “Why would I think that.” He scoffs. “Let me see. Maybe it’s the fact that I never see you anymore. Or maybe it's how it took you fourty eight fucking hours to notice your supposed boyfriend has a fucking injury. Oh I know, how about the fact that you haven’t touched me in almost a month Ian!”

Ian shakes his head. Surely Mickey was lying. “No.”

Mickey nods fervently. “Yeah.”

“No.” Ian repeats. 

“Think about it, really.”

Holy shit Mickey is right. he can't remember the last time they had sex. “Mickey _I am so sorry.”_

“Are you? Or are you just waiting for the perfect opportunity to break up with me, huh?”

Ian gets up and pulls Mickey into a hug mindful of his hand. “Mickey, baby I would never.” Ian sniffs and pulls back to wipe at Mickey's teary face. His own eyes start to water. “Mick I would never leave you, not in a million years. I love too much to let you go.” He caresses Mickey’s cheeks. “I get it, I get it now. And I am so, so sorry. I have been a terrible boyfriend and I promise that will change from now.”

Mickey inhales sharply and takes a minute to digest the fact that Ian has not been planning to leave him this entire time. “You have been so cold, ignoring me and I…”

Ian pulls him into a kiss and keeps chanting _sorry_. Mickey accepts the apology and pulls him close. He loves this man so much he doesn’t know how to survive without him. he is so relieved he doesn’t even know how describe his exact feelings right now.

 

~/~/~/~/~/~

 

“As soon as that hand is better I am pounding the shit out of you.” Ian tells Mickey who is sited between his legs as they watch the TV on mute. Mickey grunts in reply and caresses the hand around his chest. “I am so sorry about all that. I feel like my apologies will never be enough. By I swear to you I didn’t even notice, work was fucking me in the ass I just…”

“It's okay. At least you have a new job now.” Mickey doesn't even try to deny how happy he is.

“Yeah, at least.” Beat. “I love you so much Mickey. No matter what is going on between us promise me you’ll never doubt _that._ ”

“Okay.” Mickey replies with a smile.

“Okay what?”

“Okay I promise.”

Ian sighs in satisfaction and kisses Mickey’s neck before inhaling deeply. “Gonna make it up you.”

"Can't believe you quit." Mickey voices after a while.

"For you, ofcourse."


End file.
